1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic devices and, particularly, to a portable electronic device having an additional input device.
2. Description of Related Art
Current portable electronic devices such as mobile phones typically employ a keypad for inputting numerals and characters. Generally, the portable electronic devices include a numeric input mode and a character input mode for inputting numbers and characters respectively. However, when a combination of numerals and characters needs to be inputted, the input mode needs to be switched back and forth repeatedly, this is an inconvenience.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a portable electronic device having an additional input device which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.